


there's a ghost in my mouth and it talks in my sleep

by theonewiththeWeirdEye



Category: Mianite - Fandom
Genre: 5 times + 1, 5 times jordan died and came back and one time he didn't, Angst, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewiththeWeirdEye/pseuds/theonewiththeWeirdEye
Summary: The price for death was small in these realms. After all, it didn’t take much to come back alive, just a few seconds.Five seconds.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	there's a ghost in my mouth and it talks in my sleep

The price for death was small in these realms. After all, it didn’t take much to come back alive, just a few seconds.

Five seconds.

~1~

That was how many Tom counted after he killed his friend the first time. Seeing Jordan’s lifeless body was jarring, especially since at the time none of them knew that they would come back from the dead.

But when Jordan gasped for air and grabbed at his already healed wound, instead of crying tears of sorrow for accidentally shooting his friend in the chest, he cried tears of joy that he came back.

~2~

They ended up testing it around, see if it was only Jordan who had the ability to come back from the dead and if it was a one-time thing, which resulted in one more death from Jordan, and maybe a couple more dozens from Tom and Karl, who were only fucking around with this newfound ability.

“We’re going to run out of chances to come back to life, guys, stop being so reckless.” Jordan rolled his eyes, trying to be the rational one of the group. Dying so much seemed pointless even if they had unlimited lives.

“Oh shut up, Jordan! Look at how many times we died! You’re just no fun, mate!” Tom laughed and playfully pushed Jordan’s shoulder.

Jordan didn’t say anything, just went back to his base and didn’t press it any further.

~3~

Tom was chasing Jordan on the top of his base, trying his best to get back the ender pearls he stole.

“Come back, you little shit!” Tom yelled, sprinting as fast as his feet could take him.

“Little shit? These are mi-” Before Jordan could finish his sentence, Tom jumped and tackled Jordan, the two of them falling over the edge of the house and splattering onto the ground.

Jordan was mad at him rightfully so when they were both back.

~4~

This death was a little more unexpected. Tom didn’t hear Jordan enter his house, so when he was working on decorating the entrance and Jordan was behind him, he backed a little too fast and sent Jordan flying down the stairs to his basement area.

Tom counted down the seconds until Jordan came back.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Tom’s breath was caught in his throat when it took a second longer for Jordan to come back. 

He hugged him as tightly as possible and apologized maybe a million times. He thought he almost lost his friend.

~5~

This time, the death was  _ definitely _ Jordan’s fault and his only. Jordan and Tom were shooting arrows straight in the air to see who could get the highest and one of the arrows landed right into Jordan’s head. Tom watched. He counted again.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… and Jordan still wasn’t back. After an entire day, Jordan was back again. Even if Tom wanted to blame Jordan for dying again, he took the blame anyway. It felt like his fault anyway, even if it wasn’t his idea in the first place.

~0~

Tom was never the angry guy. He was more the joke guy, playing around, having fun, he wasn’t the type to get genuinely mad at people.

That was until Jordan ruined his build. It was a temple for his God, and he worked day and night, as hard as he could, to get it finished. He left for a little bit to tend to some other things for a few hours, and when he came back, he found all of his work all blown up and Jordan in the middle of it.

He was blinded by rage when he sprinted to attack Jordan, stabbing him right through the heart.

Soon after, he found that Jordan wasn’t the one who did it, but an entity that was hovering around the island. Jordan was trying to fend it off.

When Jordan didn’t come back for an entire day, the guilt started to press harder onto his heart.

When Jordan didn’t come back for an entire week, Tom was hysterical. He prayed to every God, but nobody answered.

When Jordan didn’t come back for an entire month, Tom realized something.

Jordan was never coming back.


End file.
